Fortification
Fortification is simply the process of improving a weapon or piece of armor by tempering it with special materials. The rewards can be great, but you must be careful... a failed attempt at fortification could lead to a broken piece of equipment. Fortification is performed at the Blacksmith south of the fountain. Also: Upgrading Guide Fortification This is the normal upgrading of your weapons or armor. It can be implemented in all types of weapons and armor, but not accessories. The fortification level is displayed next to the item - it is possible to obtain a unknown number of levels (but believed to be unlimited) through repeated fortification... although the chances of success are reduced with each level. Fortification Stones are required for this process, which can be obtained at the Laboratory through extraction. Catalysts, another item obtainable through extraction, boost the chances that your fortification will succeed, although the exact mechanics and consequences are not yet fully understood. Items can fail to be fortified, and even break. At high levels of fortification, the chances of success are much slimmer, even with the maximum amount of catalysts allowed per upgrade. Adds 1~1 Damage to weapons per level of Fortification. Adds 3 Defense to armors per level of Fortification. For levels +4 to +6, items will gain an additional stat bonus based on their slot (Stat #1 on below chart) For levels +7 to +9, items will gain a second stat bonus (Stat #2 on below chart) and an increase to the first bonus. Light Fortification It is performed much like fortification but instead of Fortification Stones, it uses various types of "Shining Jewels". Catalysts may also be used in Light Fortification. Adds 2~2 Damage to weapons per level of Light Fortification. Adds 3 Defense to armors per level of Light Fortification. Adds +1 of each stat that the item itself gives, before grade, per level of Light Fortification. One level of light fortification will add +3 hp/mp if the item itself initially adds it. As an example, one level of Light Fortification on a weapon that gives +4 VIT and -1 DEX will add 2~2 Damage, +1 VIT, and +1 DEX. Bonuses from Light Fortification will display in light blue. The 4 different levels of light fortification can be performed using Dimly Shining, Shining, Brightly Shining and Cold Shining Jewels (in that order). These jewels can be obtained by using the corresponding craft book, but the some of the materials to create the stones are non-existent as of the current version. Dimly Shining Jewels may also be occasionally obtained by extracting normal equipment; Shining Jewels may be occasionally obtained by extracting Dimly Shining Equipment, and so on. Myth equipment will receive 10x the boosts. For example, 20~20 damage and 30 defense per level of Light Fortification. Outcomes of Fortification Depending on your luck, Fortification will either succeed as +1, fail at +0 remaining the same, fail at -1 taking away a Fortification level, or break, rendering the item unusable. You can, however, extract or sell a broken item. Broken items can be restored by the rare "Magic Stone of Restoration" (which is also a Cash Shop item). This will restore the item without any Fortification, but with the same grade. These can be made by crafting, but the materials necessary to craft one are currently unavailable. There is also a "Goddess Blessed Magic Stone of Restoration", which will restore the item to its previous state before it broke, including all Fortification and Grading. It is a Cash Shop exclusive, however it is expensive thus it is more reasonable to restore valuable items instead. Category:Guides